


all I know is that you're drivin' me wild

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: Josh is distracted.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	all I know is that you're drivin' me wild

Josh stumbles into the coffee station outside of his office. His eyes are barely open and he grunts as he pours himself his first cup of coffee that morning. He’d forgotten to set the delay drip on his home machine and when he had mentioned running through Starbucks on their way into work, Donna had slid her hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, effectively distracting his train of thought. 

Josh smiled to himself recalling the events of the morning. Donna had been rather enthusiastic and he had rewarded her in kind, able to coax two shouts of his name out of her before they finally tumbled out the door in a rush of coats and briefcases, Josh's shoes on the wrong feet and not a drip of coffee in sight.

Totally worth it.

Josh was man enough to admit that he was a little addicted to his girlfriend. Who could blame him, though? Donna is _hot,_ and powerful, and she loves him. He really can’t help himself. 

It’s not a one-sided attraction, either. They're equally losing their minds over the fact that they don't have to hide their feelings anymore, that he can kiss her in the middle of the busy lobby without a care in the world. She’s got her hands on him at all times and he still can’t get close enough.

He’s a little whipped. He doesn’t care. They spent a long time being stupid and not being together, so he’s not going to waste a single minute now that they finally have their act together. 

Josh starts pouring creamer and a little sugar into his dark roast and remembers a particularly delightful thing Donna had done to him that morning with her tongue. He hums wickedly to himself, but startles when he feels two hands grab his ass suddenly and squeeze. Before he can turn around and confront his assailant, the hands come up to wrap around his waist and locks him in his forward facing position. 

“Hey, Wild Thing.”

His fighting instinct disappears instantly along with his earlier drowsiness, his body coming to attention at the sound of her voice. His devious grin returns. 

“After this morning, I think I should start calling _you_ that,” he says, turning finally to face Donna. He snakes his arms around her and kisses her soundly, forgetting about his coffee altogether as he drags her inside his office. 

“Hmm,” Donna hums happily against his lips, kissing him like she didn't just see him 20 minutes ago. She pulls back after a moment. “What are your plans tonight?”

“What are _your_ plans tonight?” Josh counters, leaning in to run his nose up her jaw. “Because count me in.”

She runs a hand into his hair, tugging firmly and he hisses. “You sure?” she teases. “‘Cause you look a little worn out.” She leans in to give him a sweet kiss under the large eye bags he’s been sporting lately.

“That’s because I’m dating some sort of sex witch,” he growls, leaning in to nip her shoulder. “She doesn’t let me sleep.”

Donna stops at that and concern floods through her as she pushes him away from her neck and gets a good look at him. He really does look tired, even though his eyes are shining at her with mischief.

“Josh,” she says seriously. “If you- I mean, if I’m asking for too much or not letting you take care of yourself, we can-“

“Donna,” he cuts her off, leaning back in to kiss her. “I was kidding.”

“Yeah," she says, cupping his face in her palms and derailing his lips' endgame, "but you actually _do_ look worn out. And work is so crazy right now. We're not even out of the first 100 days yet, we don’t have time to be distracted." She drops her hands from his face and gestures a little wildly. "You should be dedicating more of your time to the President and- oh, God, I just _abandoned_ Mrs. Santos this morning-,” she cuts herself off, her voice reaching a level that only birds can hear and he knows he has to reel her back in.

“Hey,” Josh says firmly and he tugs on her hips so he can get her attention. “You're an _incredible_ Chief of Staff. The First Lady is so lucky to have you on her team. Your involvement with the education bill is the sole reason as to why it's about to pass in the Senate tomorrow, so please don't ever doubt your abilities in this job."

"But-" She grows quiet when he reaches down to grab her hands.

"Donna," he says, and she can hear the nerves biting on his tongue, so she lets him talk. "This thing we've got goin' on...," He swallows and sets his feet, looking deep into her eyes so he's sure that she's hearing him. "It's important. _You_ are the most important thing in my life, okay? I need you to understand that."

Josh had already laid everything on the table when he whisked her off on their romantic vacation/first date a few months ago, but he knows she's still skeptical. Spending almost a decade repressing their feelings has left them both a little wobbly, but he's determined to make sure she never, ever doubts that she's it for him, regardless of the obstacles this building has laid out for them. "This job is... It's important, yes, and an honor. I can honestly say I've given my literal blood, sweat, and tears for it." 

Donna inhales sharply and squeezes his hands for that. Both of them knowing all too well the sacrifices this job entails. "I know balance won't always be easy. There will be nights where I can't come home and there's gonna be stuff that I won't be able to talk to you about. There's gonna be times where I have to choose the Situation Room over date night and I'm just waiting for the day that Helen finds her right hook and squares off with the West Wing and we get to have our first fight as DC's Second Most Powerful Couple." Donna smiles at that and Josh rubs his thumb across her knuckles, taking a breath.

"I'm proud of the work I've done and I'll always love politics, but I'm done pretending it's my entire reason for being. I let myself get caught up in my career and I almost lost you because of it, so I won't apologize when I spend every spare second I have at making it up to you. I've worked my ass off the past 20 years for this country, but it all has an expiration date. You don't, though," he says softly and Donna's eyes grow glassy. "This," he says, squeezing her hands tightly in his own, "is for a lot longer than 4, or even 8 years, so, I'm doing things a little differently this time around. I model a lot of my work ethic after Leo, but my priorities are straight. I already spent one administration not being with you, I refuse to let what he let happen with Jenny happen with us, okay? You're not asking for too much. If anything, _I'm_ probably more at fault for keeping _you_ up too late." He squeezes her hand again. "And you do take care of me, you always have. You’re not pulling me away from the President unnecessarily or distracting me from doing what I need to do here. Well,” he smirks, “you _are_ distracting.” He waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively, trying to lighten the heavy mood that's settled around them. “But it’s not a bad thing. It’s actually a really good thing.”

He sees her relax a little and she looks at him timidly from under her lashes. “Just a good thing?”

He smiles, grateful for the return of her teasing. He hates when she doubts herself. Especially in regards to his feelings for her. “A great thing," he amends. "No, _magnificent_. Pulchritudinous, even." She rolls her eyes, trying to hide her exasperated smile at his display of that 760 verbal he's always bragging about. Josh's grin only grows, deepening the dimples in his cheeks, and he grabs at her hips again, drawing her back into him for a hug and snuggles into her shoulder. “Let me worry about my sleeping habits, okay? You just keep being distracting,” he drawls. "We still got a lot of time to make up for."

She can’t stop the happy smile that blooms across her face this time and she wraps her arms tighter around him. She breathes him in deep, still spinning from his little proclamation and the last of her concerns fall away. She's never doubted Josh before. She wasn't going to start now. “Fine," she says after a moment, relenting and pulling back to look at him. "But take a quick nap today," she tells him, reaching up to swipe her thumb across his cheek fondly. "I know you have a free hour at 10.” She gives him one last peck and steps out of his arms. “And eat a salad or at least some fruit for lunch. I’ll know if you don’t.”

He stands to attention and mock salutes her. “Sir, yes, sir.” 

Donna just gives him a look before floating out of his office, still riding on her own personal Cloud Nine, and into the hallway, heading for her own office. “We’re still on for tonight, though, right?” he calls to her as he follows her out, stopping again by the coffee station. 

Donna turns around and walks backwards for a couple steps while she responds, “Absolutely.” She blows him a kiss before turning again and sauntering away.

Josh watches her walk away and he reaches up, distracted by his girlfriend's ass taunting him, to make a new cup of coffee. He takes a big gulp once Donna's out of his sightline, expecting a sweet jolt of warm alertness at last, but he sputters instead.

“Who the hell put salt by the coffee creamer?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, old country songs from my Midwestern youth have been inspiring me to write J/D? Shout out to Diamond Rio for this one.


End file.
